Problem: Express $0.5643$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.5643$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{5643}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $5643$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{5643}{10000}$